Forum:Double Portraits
Browsing through the Portraits category it came to my attention that there are sometimes two or more portraits of a character. While I do understand child appearances and pre/post-ts portraits I don't see why some characters need 2 portraits of the same kind. Like this: | | | |Capone Bege Portrait.png| |Crocodile Impel Down Prisoner Portrait.png| |Crocodile Portrait.png| |Helmeppo Before Training.png| |Helmeppo Before Training Portrait.png| }} I suggest we clean the category up and get rid of some of those. 18:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. But have you checked out if any of those are still used? I know the Crocodile image on the right is used in the Image Guidelines as an example. As long as we make sure we don't end up with any broken links somewhere as a result, I think we definitely get rid of the doubles. 19:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Apparently they are all in use. I'd say we should make a list of all the doubles, decide on one and replace the others with it. 20:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'd say go for that. Let's just make sure we don't mess up any text content by removing certain ones. (in articles only, social pages don't really matter) 22:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Get a complete list first. Knock this thing out in one fell swoop. 15:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget that sometimes two portraits are used for showing a character in two different moments of the storyline. For example, the Crocodile pictures you posted should be kept in my opinion: one portraits Crocodile as normal (so it's should be used for most of the templates) the other show him as prisoner, hence it's used only in impel down (I believe). If you think that's shouldn't be the case, look at the Impel Down gallery, Luffy, Buggy, Mr. 2 are better examples. I don't see any reason to keep separated the other images you posted though. Anyway, make a list (a gallery if you can be so kind) and then we'll see. I agree with Levi, sometimes different characters need different portraits for different situations. I'll go through all the soon and see just how many needless doubles there are, and I'll get that list here. 04:38, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Update: I have been going through all of the portraits looking for any images that are blatantly unneeded. I've been making sure that images, appearances and their uses are at least different, and so far only like 3 or 4 have actually needed deletion. I've also been adding the No Source template to nearly all of the images there too, as well as making sure the licensing is correct. So this should be resolved soon. 17:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I've just finished checking every portrait (about 1000 files) to make sure they aren't doubles or unused in real pages. I've also made sure they all have the proper licensing, and a source listed (if not, they got the no source template). I've also tagged several of them with the new template (and sometimes ) if they were not adequate portraits. So this matter should now be closed, and I will archive the forum now. 06:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Bumping this because WHY is it happening again? 00:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Crocodile's main portrait shows him after he's freed, meaning he's no longer a prisoner. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 00:59, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I'd use an image from the Marineford arc, but he looks beaten up for most of it & he has a bandage on his forehead when reading the newspaper during the Post-War arc. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 01:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but that doesn't explain Doflamingo, Blackbeard, Jinbe, and Moria. 01:15, May 2, 2013 (UTC) See Template talk:Shichibukai Gallery#Former Members' Portraits. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 01:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) We use those portrait for the Shichibukai template. Their last appearance as Shichibukai. 09:38, May 2, 2013 (UTC)